


Hidden Feelings

by Wintrelic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Complete, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Romance, S&M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintrelic/pseuds/Wintrelic
Summary: Tenn, the twin brother of Riku, caught Riku masturbating, this triggered Tenn’s sadistic side and inclination to tease Riku and ‘punish’ him. 6 days later, Tenn knowing Riku’s weakness for alcohol takes Riku out for a drink on the night after a day of work, where Riku becomes drunk and falls asleep. Tenn then takes his brother back to his home; no one is at home as they are on a vacation for Aya’s lessons. When Riku wakes up, he finds himself tied up on Tenn’s double bed, blindfolded and gagged. What is going to happen to Riku?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I created this fan fic for my own pleasure, I thought I'd put it on here. It's one of my first proper fan fic's so I know it won't be perfect :3 (I'll probably continue to edit parts of it)

It was another day of work for TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7; they had both just been on a talk show and were packing up. Tsumugi noticed that Riku was looking more tired than usual; it must have been the amount of late nights and early mornings the group had been having recently.

“Riku, you look shattered, you’re done for the day now, the others can cover for you if anything comes up, so why don’t you just go back to the dorms and get some sleep?” Tsumugi asked Riku, the others had also noticed this and backed her up, encouraging Riku to have some rest. Riku finally agreed and after packing up, got a taxi back to the dorms. However since the rest of them had other work on their timetables to do for the rest of the day, they were worried as they couldn’t go with him and make sure he was alright.

Waiting for TRIGGER to come off the show, about 1 hour later, Iori quickly walked over to Tenn, who was currently resting on a chair. “...Um, Tenn, your brother looked quite tired today, so we sent him back to the dorms, but we’re still worried about him, and since we are all tied up in work at the moment, I don’t suppose you could check in on him for us? If you have the time of course.” Tenn looked up sharply with a glint of worry in his eyes as he listened to Iori, “Mm, well I don’t have anything else lined up for today, and I don’t particularly feel like joining Gaku and Ryu for a drink… Okay, I’ll go check up on him; he always overworks himself and tries to be strong, ignoring his condition” Tenn begins to smile slightly as he is speaking. “Thank you so much, I know you and Riku reconciled last month, so we can trust you. You have a key to the dorm right? Riku gave you one so you could visit whenever”. Tenn nods his head and begins to pack up.

Tenn bids farewell, mentioning what was going on to Gaku and Ryu, and headed out of the building and calls a taxi. Even though he had acted confident and calm, he was secretly anxious and worried about Riku, just like every time Riku ever seemed ill. He did after all care a lot for his twin brother.

The dorms were a 30 minute drive away, so it wasn’t too long before Tenn arrived at the Ainana dorms. Thanking the driver, he got out of the taxi and made his way over to the front door, fishing out the key Riku had given him a month ago from his pocket, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He had already been here numerous times, but never when the dorms felt this empty. He walked towards where Riku’s bedroom was, hoping his brother was only feeling tired and nothing else.

“..Haa, Haa”, a sort of heavy breathing sound was coming from Riku’s bedroom, Tenn felt puzzled by these sounds but thought it must be Riku’s breathing, due to his condition and being so tired, which must have led to a shortness of breath. 

The door was slightly ajar, so he knew Riku was inside. Peeking through the gap, he could see inside the bedroom, he didn’t want to disturb Riku if he was sleeping. However what he saw was something he could never have expected in his whole life, the pure, innocent Riku, Tenn had always thought him to be, was now in front of his eyes, masturbating.


	2. 2

Tenn’s mouth fell open in surprise; he stood there for a whole minute, speechless, as he watched his brother rub his hands up and down his dick, moaning quietly and mumbling something he couldn’t quite make out. There was a magazine next to Riku, at which he seemed to be keep looking down at, but that didn’t matter to Tenn, what he was seeing was shocking to him. Riku who was supposed to be tired and resting, was instead jerking off, which in itself was something Tenn never thought would happen.

From his original surprise, Tenn grew slightly angry at the fact that Riku who had worried his group and himself that he wasn’t feeling well, was actually masturbating instead. Suddenly something clicked in Tenn’s head, something he wished hadn’t happened. His mouth curled up into a smirk and eyes flashed lustfully, Tenn to tell the truth had secretly always wanted to see Riku, who seemed so pure, virtuous, headstrong and stubborn, to become messed up and corrupted by him. He had loved Riku since day one and had only ever felt this sadistic sexual attraction towards him. His sadist thoughts started rampaging in his mind, and found himself making a plan. He imagined that lewd face Riku was making as he was masturbating, being underneath him and looking at him instead, and not at whatever that magazine he was looking was. 

Tenn quietly chuckled and stepped back from the door. He was going to punish Riku for this, in a way that would make sure, that Riku would never think about doing this again especially when his friends were so worried about him.

He began to walk back to the front door, when he reached the front door, at that moment he heard Riku gasp in the distance and moan louder than he had been for the last time. He must have just orgasmed Tenn thought to himself, shivering in anticipation, hopefully he too will be able to hear that beautiful sound again in the future, but not when Riku was masturbating but because of him.

Tenn locked the front door and walked down the path to the road to get a taxi. The sound of the door closing was heard by Riku, who panicking, thinking someone had come back to the dorms, hurriedly pushed the magazine off the bed and ran to the toilet to clean up, but of course no one had come back. As Riku came out of the toilet realising no one was home, he became confused and brushed it off as just a random noise that he didn’t need to worry about.


	3. 3

6 days later

The amount of work IDOLiSH7 had been getting had decreased over the past week, and everyone including Riku were feeling much more lively and refreshed after having some good night’s sleep. Riku never mentioned the sound he had heard 6 days ago, and was long forgotten, and never in his dreams did he think it would come back to bite him later. It was the afternoon, and the group was finally having a chance to chill and talk with each other, it also appeared that TRIGGER also was in a similar scenario. Tomorrow would be one of the few times that TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 had the same day off from work, and this would come into the plan Tenn had thought of.

It was 6pm and Tenn put his plan into action, he knew Riku was weak to alcohol and couldn’t have too much in case he triggered his condition. He rang Riku, “I know this is pretty sudden, but do you want to have a drink with me? It’s been awhile since we last had a proper talk, and I have some free time now”. Riku replied excitingly “Tenn-nii? Wow, I never expected this, of course I’ll come with you, it’s been too long since we’ve been together and talked, I can’t wait, we both have the day off tomorrow as well, so we are safe to have a drink”. Tenn chuckled under his breath; his brother was just too cute. He mentioned where they were going to meet up and hung up the phone, this was going to be fun he thought to himself.

Riku told the others where he was going and they wished him luck, before he rushed off out of the dorms to meet up with Tenn. He was so happy to finally see and meet Tenn, they had only met at work since last month and that seemed ages ago now. Riku got to the bar they were meeting at first and waited for Tenn. Tenn was walking to the bar just then, when he saw Riku shuffling around looking positively excited. ‘How cute can my brother be?’ he thought. Tenn called out to Riku, who look relieved to see Tenn and then they walked into the bar together.

They sat down on the stools at the bar and started to talk about work and how life had been since they last talked. Tenn mentioned he was paying for their drinks and Riku didn’t need to worry, who pouted sulkily, feeling guilty that Tenn was insisting he paid for his drinks as well as his own, but allowed him to since he didn’t want to create any bad vibes, they had only reconciled last month after all.

After a few drinks, it was now 7pm, it hadn’t even been that long, but Riku was already pretty drunk now. He started mumbling about random things leading to Tenn laughing at him, Riku grew annoyed and grumpy in his drunken state saying “mm…Tennnn-nii, staph it, ican’t hewlp…mff…this, tis your fault”. At this point Tenn knew Riku was close to passing out, and so caught Riku as he went to fall off his stool for the 3rd time, but this time instead of sitting him back on the stool he put Riku’s arm over his shoulder. He paid for the drinks and stumbled out of the bar with Riku, briefly thanking the bartender. It was time to take Riku home, not back to the dorms though, but to his home, which was empty at the moment. Kujo and Aya had gone away on a ‘vacation’ for Aya’s idol lessons. Since no one was home, he could do whatever he liked.

By the time they had reached the large house where Tenn lived in the taxi Tenn had gotten for them, Riku was already asleep, it was only coming up to half seven as well, “he really is a fragile little brother” Tenn muttered under his breath. He got out of the car, with Riku resting on this shoulder, and started to walk to the front door.


	4. 4

“Mpfft!” Riku’s eyes opened. He had no idea what was going on, he could only see black, like something was covering his eyes and neither could he speak, ‘a gag?!’ Riku tried to struggle, but found that he had been tied up by the hands with rope to something. ‘Where was he?’ It felt like he was on a bed. Considering he was tied up, blindfolded and gagged, he felt quite comfy and soft underneath him. Riku felt disorientated, especially since he could still feel the effects of the alcohol in his system.  

Riku tried to shout, but only muffled noise came out, saliva built up in his mouth as he continued to try to speak and drooled down the sides of his mouth. He was scared, frightened, unsure what was happening or going to happen. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Tenn, and getting drunk but he couldn’t remember anything else afterwards. ‘Where is Tenn-nii?’ he suddenly thought to himself, ‘did something happen to him too? Riku continued to worry while he waited for something to happen.

Suddenly Riku heard the words "Oho, are you finally awake?" The voice chuckled in the distance and movement like someone getting up from a chair. It sounded like Tenn but it couldn't be him, who would chuckle like that at a time like this. Whilst Riku continued to work out what was happening, the chuckling came closer, Riku only just realised how close the person had come when he felt breathing right next to his ear. He tried to jump away in surprise but was held back by the ropes he was tied up with. "Haha, did I scare you Riku? I'm sorry but you look so cute and vulnerable like this" the voice suddenly whispered smirkingly next to his ear. Riku realised that it was definitely Tenn, ‘Why is Tenn doing this?’ Riku thought to himself. He tried to ask this but of course nothing came out just a muffled noise. "Are you sacred? Don't worry, I'm going to punish you but I won't hurt you, or try not to anyway" Tenn whispered again, before licking Riku's ear and biting down, only making a mark but barely drawing blood, Tenn had said he wouldn't hurt him too much. He wanted to leave his mark on Riku making sure that Riku could see he couldn’t escape.

Riku shivered and winced as Tenn licked his ear and bit down, he tried to escape but he knew he couldn't, he knew he wanted to get away from here as soon as possible, but he still felt weak from the alcohol and there was one other problem, he had become hard. ‘This is the worst’ Riku thought miserably to himself.

 Tenn moved away from Riku, eyeing that Riku had become hard. ‘Oh, brother, what will I do with you?  You pleasure yourself when you leave work early and are supposed to rest, seduce me with sure an eager face when we met up at the bar and end up falling asleep on me and now your becoming hard just from me biting you? Ah, are you secretly a pervert, my dear Riku?” crooned Tenn. ‘What was Tenn-nii on about, pleasuring myself? And it was his fault about what happened when we went drinking, Tenn knows how weak I am to alcohol’ Riku thought angrily in response, he tried to respond this verbally but his voice was muffled by the gag causing Riku to groan in irritation, Tenn wasn’t going to let him talk back at the moment.

“You know Riku, I caught you masturbating last week, in your room, remember? The day everyone was worried about you and you went home early to get some rest? They were soooo worried; they sent me to go check up on you. Who would have thought that instead you were just jerking off?” Tenn replied, with a hint of spite. Riku finally remembered what Tenn was talking about; the sound he had heard back then must have been Tenn then. ‘I can’t believe I was caught by Tenn-nii of all people’ Riku thought to himself horrified. “I’mm, ssoooeee. I….urgh! *cough* tss cus. Ahh” was all that came out from Riku as he tried to defend himself, he had meant to say ‘I’m sorry Tenn-nii, I didn’t mean to, it’s because…..’ but he couldn’t finish before Tenn placed his hand on his bulge, shocking Riku and cutting him short.

“I know, Riku. But you can’t escape this situation. Seeing you masturbating really turned me on you know, makes me want to tease you, since you always seem so innocent and also punish you for disregarding your friends. I’ve been so pent up this past week thanks to you and you’re going to have to take responsibility.” Tenn said accusingly. Before he started to croon “Riiikuuu”. 


	5. 5

Riku couldn’t see Tenn due to the blindfold, but he could feel him on top of him, working his fingers down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, Tenn had already previously stripped him of his outerwear. He could feel how hard Tenn was, since it was touching his own, even though material was separating them. Tenn had seemed so harsh beforehand, yet he seemed so gentle now as he started to strip Riku. Riku was unsure what Tenn’s intentions were, as he continued to tremble as Tenn moved his hands down towards his legs, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down and off and landed with a quiet thud on the floor. Riku felt exposed, hot and bothered by what Tenn was doing, and started blushing.

Tenn traced his finger down Riku’s chest, down the outline of his dick and along his legs, “beautiful” Tenn murmured to himself; Riku’s body reacted to Tenn’s touch by twitching involuntarily. Riku started to quietly pant, he felt weird, the places where Tenn had touched felt like a burning fire. His panting made the gag in his mouth begin to make him splutter along increased wetness leaking out from the sides of his mouth, it felt like he was choking. Tenn noticed this, it had been in for a quite a while now. He smoothly went to take the gag off, it was dripping with Riku’s saliva, and before letting Riku let out any noise, he cupped Riku’s chin and placed his lips over his and poked his tongue into Riku’s mouth, encouraging Riku to kiss him back. Blinded and trapped Riku followed the orders of the tongue that had entered his mouth. Their tongues began to become intertwined, as they continued to make out, it slowly became more rough and intense. Before Riku did actually started choking from the drawn out kiss, Tenn pulled back, the wetness that had held together for a second after they parted, broke and dripped down each other’s mouths.

Riku`s previous fight had completely vanished after the kiss, he slumped back, panting, trying to catch his breath. “So lewd Riku” Tenn praised, “I want to see all your face now, I want to tease you whilst you can see what I’m doing.” Tenn bent over to untie the blindfold on Riku, pulling it off swiftly. Riku’s eyes squinted, the light level was only low, but he’d been in darkness for a long time now, as his eyes readjusted, he could see Tenn’s face very close to him, he quickly turned his head to the side, blushing deep red from what they had just done. He had no strength to do anything else, he felt completely trapped by Tenn.

“Hhh..so seductive..your face Riku. I’ve not even started yet and you’re already like this” Tenn called out as he removed the blindfold and touching Riku’s lips, admiringly. “You secretly want this. Don’t you Riku?” Completely helpless, Riku kept quiet, Tenn pulled his shirt off, and watched as Tenn’s eyes looked up and down along his body. However he couldn’t help let out an “Eek!” as Tenn touched his nipples. Tenn began to lightly touch Riku’s nipples, slowly becoming rougher and pinching them, listening to Riku’s cute sounds as he did. He dropped his head down towards Riku’s chest and poked out his tongue looking at Riku in the eyes before licking and then sucking his nipples gently, teasingly. Tenn could feel his brother’s nipples become hard under his tongue, and beginning to moan quietly as Tenn continued. ‘His moans really are too cute’ Tenn thought to himself.

Tenn decided to then trace his tongue down Riku’s body, causing Riku’s body to arch slightly. He finally reached Riku’s dick, already now brimming with precum and seeping through the material of his underwear, Tenn pulled Riku’s underwear back and let the cock free from its restraints. “Look at how big it’s become Riku” Tenn chuckled before licking the precum around the head. Riku couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and let out a louder moan “Ahh!….” Tenn didn’t stop and continued licking and then biting softly around the head of Riku’s dick, and then re-licking over the marks he left behind. He continued like this going down from the head to the base and then back up again. As Riku trembled more and more from the stimulation, it finally felt too good making Riku orgasm and come over Tenn’s face.

Tenn stopped and pulled back, he wiped the cum from off his face with his hand and licked it all up, as well as cleaning Riku’s dick with his tongue, swallowing it all. Riku fell back and panted heavily, he had never felt this good before, he wanted to apologise to Tenn but he couldn’t speak properly at the moment. Tenn had said he was going to punish him, is this part of that punishment, to make him feel so good, he couldn’t think properly?

“You came quite a bit eh, Riku? Have you also been holding back since last week? You can’t even fight against me now, you already know that your body wants this, and even you can’t say anything against that” Tenn said. “Oho, you’re hard again, haha, do not worry my dear Riku, I have plenty lined up for tonight for us, and your punishment”. Tenn crooned softly. Riku knew he couldn’t stop his brother, Tenn was stronger and knew Riku better than Riku knew himself sometimes, but he was frightened for what was to come, he had never seen his brother so rough and excited before, even the look in his eyes looked extremely lustful and darkened. Tenn was going to do something, and he didn’t know what that was going to be, but it scared him, he would’ve tried to escape if wasn’t still tied up.


	6. 6

10 minutes later after Tenn had left the room from telling Riku he’d be right back, he re-entered the room. Riku looked up nervously to watch Tenn walk towards him, ‘Why was Tenn-nii smiling like that?’ Riku anxiously thought to himself, Tenn’s eyes and smile were glistening with excitement; Tenn brought out from behind him something Riku had only heard about. “Like them Riku? Let’s play with them” Tenn spoke softly yet menacingly at the same time. "You don't know what these are for do you? You will soon though" Tenn smiled seductively as he saw his brother’s eyes widening at the sex toys he was holding, he was looking forward to seeing how much he could break Riku and make Riku his.

Riku reeled back in terror, only if he could move his hands, "...Tenn-nii....no..pleeasse" Riku managed to mumble. He felt way too hot and his strength from the kiss still hadn't come back, ‘what was happening to him’ he thought to himself. Tenn slightly tilted his head and smiled tentatively; Tenn placed the toys down on the bed next to Riku and put his finger to Riku's parted lips "Shhh Riku, stop lying to your Brother. Your body doesn't seem to feel the same way, it’s been quivering ever since I bit you earlier".

Tenn gave Riku a peck on the lips, silencing Riku and worked his way back down Riku’s body, however this time Tenn’s hands passed over Riku’s dick and softly down to his ass. “Lift yourself up for me a bit Riku, what I’m going to do will make you feel good, trust me?” Riku nodded his head tensely and followed Tenn’s orders; he couldn’t really go against him in this scenario. Riku warily watched as Tenn’s slim fingers began to circle around his hole, the sensation felt strange to Riku, but oddly satisfying in a way. Tenn slowly started to become firmer with his touch causing Riku to slightly squirm from the sensation, “Looks like you’re enjoying this Riku” Tenn chuckled, before gripping Riku’s legs and moving them over his shoulders and leaning his head down and kissing his hole, Riku flinched from the sudden feeling of Tenn’s lips and reeled back slightly . “Haha, where are you going off to brother?” Tenn pulled Riku back by his legs lightly towards him and blew onto Riku’s now twitching asshole, before suddenly poking his tongue out and tracing it around Riku’s hole, “Ahh!..” Riku let out a quiet yet sharp moan. Tenn continued to tease Riku’s asshole until he decided to take the next step, Riku who had been lost in the feeling of Tenn’s tongue, gasped as he felt Tenn’s wet tongue enter him, and began to feel around inside. The remnants of Riku’s cum was still present in Tenn’s mouth and mixed with saliva present on Tenn’s tongue adding to the wetness around Riku’s hole, Tenn began sucking and licking the increasingly wet hole. After a while of excited groans from Riku and Tenn who had now widened Riku’s asshole up, Tenn moved his head back from Riku and gazed down on Riku “Ready for something better my dear brother?”.

Tenn lowered Riku’s quivering body down and reached to the side of him and brought back with him a tube of lube, “This’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt too much, so just focus on feeling good Riku, okay?” Tenn asked cheekily. And then adding on “Mind if I ask you a favour? Follow my commands, and don’t run away, all the doors are locked anyway though. I’m going to untie you, and I want you to lie on your front, got it?” Riku had no idea why Tenn wanted this, but since he couldn’t escape anyway, and didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Tenn, which he thought would be worse to face than what was happening now, he agreed by mumbling “Y..ess.s”. Tenn smiled happily at this agreement and went to untie the rope tying Riku’s hands together and then helping Riku to roll onto his front. However, “…Mmm, I know I said I’d untie the ropes, but I can’t help but want to retie them in this position, sorry brother, I’m not giving you a say in this either..” Tenn confessed as he looked at Riku’s smooth unblemished back. Riku tried to stop Tenn, but Tenn clicked his tongue in annoyance and easily overpowered Riku and retied his hands back together above his head.

Riku already tired from the teasing, gave up easily and buried his face in the bed covers. The peace of that moment didn’t last long though, Tenn wanted to be more rough with Riku, he had so much planned and even though he was preparing Riku, it was taking too long, and the built up anticipation in him was soon going to break out. Tenn stroked Riku’s back, whispering at how beautiful he was, before abruptly stopping. The feeling Riku had had before around his ass was back, but more intense, Tenn’s fingers, which had now been covered in lube by was poking into his asshole. “Tenn-nii!! Wait…no…” Riku spoke in surprise as he turned his head around to see Tenn looking back at him, “No? Riku, are you sure?” Tenn suddenly shoved his one finger into Riku, causing Riku to jolt in slight pain and shock.

Tenn began to move his finger in and out, making Riku moan in pleasure, “why does this feel good?” Riku half thought, half mumbled to himself. Tenn pulled his finger out, inducing a sad sigh from Riku; he’d actually been enjoying it, even though he didn’t want to admit it. “Don’t be sad Riku, this is only the start remember?” Tenn said in reply to his sigh.

Tenn squirted and rubbed more lube over his fingers and Riku’s ass, before plunging now two fingers into Riku. It felt even better than last time for Riku; he was becoming extremely hard from the feeling in his ass and could feel himself becoming more wet as Tenn continued to move his fingers inside him. Riku’s hole was now making a quiet squelching noise, each time Tenn drove his fingers back inside. Riku parted his legs wider unconsciously and moved his hips with the pace of Tenn, “Fe..elss...goo..dd” Riku whined. Tenn hearing this, smiled mischievously, “Feeling good by only getting fingered, Riku? Your body is sluttier than I imagined, looks like I’m going to have to punish you for that” He pulled out his fingers, and before Riku could complain, he grabbed something next to him and shoved it in Riku’s hole. “AHH! nghh…” Riku yelped and instantly came, letting his semen shoot out of him in pure pleasure and pain. “Wha…did… yo.. just.. put in me Tenn-nii?!”Riku groaned loudly. “Oho, what a great reaction Riku.  It’s something I’ve been planning to put it from the start, ‘anal beads’ they are known as. I’ve only put the first 3 in at the moment; I wonder how it feels to have all them in?” Tenn continued to push the beads into Riku, making Riku jerk and squirm. When the last one went in with a pop, leaving only the end part sticking out, Tenn chuckled “Oh, Riku your ass took them all in so greedily, what a naughty thing”. “Well since, you seem to love them sooo much, why don’t we keep them in you for a while?”


	7. Chapter 7

“To stop you from disobeying me and accidently pushing them out Riku, I’m going to put a ‘butt plug’ in your ass. That’ll keep them right where your slutty ass wants them” Tenn crooned. Riku now tearing up from the pain and unable to speak due to the shock of the sex toy that was driven into him, whimpered at this remark. Tenn placed his hand over Riku’s now gaping wet hole, readying it and picked up the butt plug. He put it slowly into Riku’s slightly reddened ass, until it was swallowed up to the flared base. “Ahh, you look so pretty like this Riku, I want to look at your face with your ass stuffed with toys” Tenn spoke lustfully. Riku felt so violated and trapped by Tenn, he could feel the beads inside him, squeezing his insides as he tightened up when the butt plug was inserted, as soon as the butt plug was in place, Riku let out a long erotic moan, ‘Why did this feel so amazing, even though he was being forced into this? Maybe he was slut just like Tenn had told him?’ Riku thought, he wanted to cum again so badly now as well. Tenn looked at Riku’s soaking wet ass, his eyes full of excitement, he wanted to put his own hard cock straight into Riku now, but he wanted to see how much further he could push Riku.

Tenn lent over Riku’s back to move his hands up to where his hands were currently tied. “Haha, Riku does it feel that good?” whispered Tenn into Riku’s ear, and then bit down on Riku’s shoulder, sucking where he had bitten, whilst mumbling “Please don’t excite me so much, I won’t be able to hold myself back, you know” Riku trembled slightly from being bitten and Tenn’s words. Riku felt his hands being united by Tenn, his wrists were now bruised and marked from where the rope had been, but for some reason didn’t hurt that much. Tenn ignored the marks he’d made and whispered smoothly again into Riku’s ear “You can’t even move with those toys in your ass can you? I’ll help you turn over; I want to see your face” Riku let Tenn roll him over, it was true, he could hardly move. Riku, who had closed his eyes when the butt plug had gone in, opened them and saw Tenn gazing right at him. Seeing Tenn back in front of him made Riku feel all hot again, he turned his head sheepishly as he blushed deep red, his brother was hearing all the sounds he was making, which made feel Riku ashamed of himself. Tenn clicked suggestively at Riku and softly spoke, “Let me see your face Riku, my Riku”. Tenn cupped his hand around Riku’s face and turned his face back, which Riku allowed him to do, giving up on trying to fight back. Tenn shuddered as he saw Riku’s face and body as a whole. Riku’s ass was leaking, as well as his dick, which looked to be standing up in anticipation, his nipples were also hard. ‘He must have been really feeling it’ Tenn wondered to himself. Riku’s eyes were alight with pleasure, and saliva was dripping down his mouth, his lips were parted into a slight smile, showing his wetted tongue, however his eyes also betrayed how he looked, there was confusion, a bit of anger, and a sort of desperation. Riku already looked as messed up as Tenn had wanted, but Tenn wanted more, he wanted Riku to be begging him for more, for him.

“You look like you’re already ready to cum again Riku, such a greedy boy aren’t you. But I’m not going to let you come again so soon yet. You need to be taught some control.” Tenn remarked, he wasn’t yet done with his toys yet. He brought out something you would use as a urethra insertion; it was a long textured rod, “Know where I’m going to put this brother?” Tenn asked Riku, Riku looked at the toy in horror; however he had little clue what Tenn was going to do with it. “You look so scared Riku, don’t worry I’ll teach you what it’s for” Tenn chuckled. Tenn lowered himself down to Riku’s twitching dick, “It looks ready to burst” Tenn laughed to himself, he couldn’t wait to see how Riku would react to what he did next. 

Tenn slightly rubbed some lube onto the rod, before glancing down to the cock below him, which was already hard and slippery, ready for what he was going to do. Tenn’s left hand took the erected shaft and held it still, whilst his right hand used the rod to poke at the hole at the top of it. Riku now realising what Tenn was about to do, started squirming and retaliating verbally “..Tenn-ni..i..don’t..please..” Tenn gave Riku no more time to complain before pushing it in into Riku’s dick slowly but firmly, and moving it down until it couldn’t go no more, making Riku’s body jolt still. “Urkk..what…is..that..?” Riku yelped, he had never felt this feeling before. He had been on the verge of cumming beforehand, but now even less so, the insertion had completely halted the ability for him to cum.  “This should help you control yourself a little, if you want to cum, you’re going to have to beg me, Riku” Tenn maliciously said.

Riku gasped as Tenn’s hands went to rub up and down his penis, now that all his holes had been blocked up, he felt like he was going to break with the amount of pleasure he was feeling from the toys and Tenn’s hands, but not being able to cum. Tenn increased the pressure on Riku’s dick, resulting in Riku’s moans and groans doubling, almost screaming at this point, Riku was making such a shameless face, Tenn had never been so aroused in his life. He moved his left hand, now only using his right hand to continue stimulating Riku, to pinch Riku’s nipples, twisting and turning the left one, and then the right one, inducing yelps from Riku as he did. Tenn licked his lips slowly and seductively as he made eye contact with Riku, before moving his head towards Riku’s hard nipples and biting each of them, softly, before grinding his teeth and sucking them. Riku couldn’t take anymore, he needed release.

“Ahhh…ah!..aaaa…Tenn..ha..ha….nii…st..o.pp..can..’t…..ta..ke..an..y..moreee….hmpff!..”Riku moaned, “Stop, what Riku? This?” Tenn harshly bit down one of the nipples, causing Riku to violently jerk. “I will, if you beg me Riku. Beg me to stop, tell me what you want Riku… what do you want?” Tenn spoke in a harsh tone. “…Pleaseee…stop, take..the..toys..out, I want to…cum….I’m…going to break Tenn-nii!...” Riku managed to reply. “And what are you Riku? You’re making sure an erotic face right now, your body is even worse, it seems so desperate…. You are mine now, brother” Tenn replied commandingly. Riku begins to start sniffling and crying, covering his eyes, “…I’m…sor...y..I’m…yours…your….” Riku’s body quivered ecstatically before he finished “…your….slu…tt…mpff!....you ..can do what..you..like..with me…so please…give…me…your…..you…I want to …feel you…instead...of toys...please…I’m begging…you!” Tenn smiled, delighted at the confession. He now had full control.


	8. 8

“Yes, Riku. Finally you admit it. I’m happy, you know. I’ll take them out, just liked you asked, but under one condition. I’m interested in what you’d look like with this on” Tenn points to something lying next to Riku that Riku hadn’t noticed before. “It looks like something that would suit you” Tenn continued. Riku didn’t care anymore; he just wanted the toys in him out, as soon as possible. He nodded his head. “Good boy Riku” Tenn praised, as he picked up the silver chain and black collar he had been referring to. He reached out to Riku’s neck, and tentatively put the collar on, tightening the buckle at the back, but leaving enough room so that it didn’t feel uncomfortable or hurt.

Tenn grabbed a hold of the chain, which was attached to the collar and called Riku towards him with his finger, along with pulling firmly on the chain, so that Riku had no choice but to come towards him. Riku’s body moved upwards as he was pulled up by the chain. His body felt so weak at the moment. “Come here...Riku” Tenn spoke tenderly, encouraging Riku. Tenn tugged Riku to him, gently, the chain clinking as he did. Tenn’s shirt was now unbuttoned showing his naked body. Riku fell against him and the cooling feeling of Tenn’s body caught Riku off-guard, but he didn’t try to move from that position, it was for some reason quite comfortable. Tenn sighed and ruffled Riku’s hair, before kissing the top of his head and murmuring “You look so pretty with a collar Riku, perfect for someone as dirty and naughty as you” Riku looked up at Tenn, feeling ashamed by his words, ‘Was Tenn-nii playing with him or was he actually being serious?’ Riku brooded quietly to himself.

Tenn gripped Riku’s shoulders and helped him to sit up. Riku re-orientated himself; his legs wrapped around Tenn’s waist and let Tenn lift his butt up slightly. Tenn pulled his body back from Riku, keeping his hold of Riku, “Want me to take out the urethra insertion out first?” Tenn spoke calmly, internally chuckling at how much the dick in front of him was pulsating. “Um..Yes..please..” Riku replied nervously, Tenn told Riku to hold onto him as he moved one of his hands to remove the rod. As he began to slowly pull it out, Riku suddenly interrupted, looking down “ah..wait..if you do that..I’ll come. Tenn-nii..” Tenn openly chuckled now “Don’t worry, about that Riku, you release your juices to your hearts content, you followed your masters orders, so you deserve this much at least” Riku shivered as Tenn continued to pull it out, as soon as the last part of it came out, the amount of pressure that had built up inside his cock was released as Riku let out a long drawn out moan and came over both his and Tenn’s bodies. Tenn snickered and commented “So much cum Riku, it’s thick too. You were really holding back a lot weren’t you…you’re like my own little dog”. At this Riku looked away in embarrassment, his body felt so indecent now.

Tenn moved both of his hands this time to Riku’s ass, and felt for the butt plug. Riku flinched as Tenn found the base of the butt plug. Riku clenched his teeth and grabbed onto Tenn as he began to pull it out, when he had pulled it all, the butt plug was so wet and slippery it fell right out of Tenn’s hands. Riku loosened his grip on Tenn, panting, he was relieved that it was finally out, but it left him with a slight empty feeling in his backside.

“It’s not over yet Riku, you’ve still got a bundle of beads still in your ass remember?” Tenn whispered into Riku’s ear. Riku looked up in surprise, he had almost forgotten about them, he had gotten so used to the feeling of the beads, they’d almost become a part of him. “I’ll pull the first 2 out, but why don’t you try pushing the rest out, instead of me helping you? It’s a much more pleasurable experience for the both of us.” Riku looked at Tenn questioningly before shutting his eyes, and turning his head as Tenn pulled out the first 2 beads, making Riku moan slightly, it did in truth feel good. After the first two were out, Riku began to blush as he squeezed the insides of his ass, slowly pushing the rest of the beads out, 1, 2, 3, and so on, he continued to pant and quietly moan as he pushed them out, the feeling of each bead passing from inside him through his asshole, and out, felt extremely satisfying. As the last one popped out, it had felt so good that instead of cumming normally from his cock, he instead came from his ass, he gripped onto Tenn as he orgasmed again for the nth time, his whole body pulsating now, his body felt so broken, and so empty now, especially his ass.

Tenn laughed heartily as he saw that Riku had come from his ass, an idea popped into his head as he had the impulse to ‘clean’ Riku up. “Riku, do you mind lying back for a minute, I’m going to have to clean your ass after doing such a raunchy thing.” He secretly wanted to see how Riku tasted down there. Tenn pushed Riku steadily down on his back and keeping his butt sticking up, forcing Riku to hold it up for him, so that he could lower his head to use his tongue to lick up the cum seeping from the asshole. He wouldn’t mind if this happened occasionally, Tenn thought, it tasted odd yet as nice as the cum that came from Riku’s penis, which he had learnt from the blow job he had given him earlier.

Riku no longer flinched at Tenn’s touch and was actually enjoying the sensation of Tenn’s tongue licking him clean, however he began to crave something more, he wanted something to fill up the empty feeling inside of him. “Tenn-nii..I can’t wait any longer, please just fff..uck…me already? Please..” Riku drifted off as he tried to ask Tenn to enter him, unsure on how else to ask him. Tenn looked up in amusement, the fact that Riku, this Riku; the one who always looked so innocent and pure was asking him to ‘fuck him’. Riku had completely cracked, Tenn however was also in half disbelief at Riku’s words, it had turned out that both he and Riku both wanted the same thing.

But no matter how much Tenn was tempted to enter Riku raw, his curiosity got the better of him, he had remembered one last thing he wanted to try with Riku, something that would drive his brother crazy and push him to very edge, before giving in. “As much as I want to, Riku...No. Not until you completely desire me so much that it hurts.” Tenn replied sadistically. Riku looked at Tenn stricken, ‘How long was Tenn going to continue to tease and play with him’ Riku thought to himself saddened. He had long given up on trying keeping up with Tenn’s pace now, so he didn’t bother to retaliate, in hoping that Tenn would soon fulfil his desire.


	9. 9

Tenn rattled the chain, pulling Riku back towards him into a sitting position on him. He allowed Riku to wrap his arms and legs back around him. It wasn’t going to be too long now. Tenn held Riku by one hand and reached out with the other to what Tenn knew as a small vibrator. Picking it up, not looking to Riku to ask for permission, he put his arms around Riku and reached down his back. Tenn softly felt around Riku’s now quite tender and wet ass, it was already ready to take in the vibrator, and inserted it up his asshole, Riku tensed up as he felt the foreign object enter him, the empty feeling he had had, subsided a little but it still wasn’t enough for him he realised. “I’m going to turn in on now, Riku” Tenn reminded Riku, who didn’t exactly know what to expect from it turning on.

Tenn pecked Riku on the forehead with his lips, reassuring him, before flicking the switch onto low. “Aaaa…feels nice” Riku had never felt this sensation before; it was like his whole body was shaking, but not by his own doing. As Tenn started to increase the intensity, the vibrating became more powerful and intense, when it hit the highest intensity, Riku completely forgot about his desires, life as a whole for a moment, his breath quickened and increasingly moaned more fervently. Riku’s body and ass began squirming and twitching, wanting more, he wasn’t sure how much he could take anymore, he felt like he was close to dying at this point, he was burning up  and could hardly talk, each time he tried to say Tenn’s name, only moans came out.

Finally Riku was able muffle a “Tenn-nii” in Tenn’s ear, his desperation now clearly showing how much he wanted Tenn. Tenn who had been enjoying watching Riku moving and wriggling so much on top of him, was also as turned on now as much as Riku was, and knew he couldn’t hold himself back anymore either.

Tenn turned the vibrator’s intensity down, to a more comfortable buzzing for Riku, as he pushed Riku back a little and unzipped and pulled his pants down, finally unleashing his hard, erected shaft, already sticky and dripping with precum. Tenn let out a sigh of relief as he freed himself. Riku also sighed with relief as the vibrator was turned down. Tenn and Riku looked into each other’s eyes after this moment, and both smiled, Riku’s eyes showed the inner greediness he felt, which Tenn clocked onto and nodded his head quickly “I know, you’ve done well with to withstand your punishment”. The anticipation they both felt was released in the moment Tenn abruptly penetrated Riku, along with the vibrator still inside, not holding back, to which they both moaned in sync as soon as they were connected.       The feel of the vibrator against Tenn’s dick made the initial feeling of entering Riku, absolutely ecstasy. “Urkff!!..” Riku immediately came as Tenn entered him along with the added pressure of the vibrator pushing against the inside of his ass making the sensation much more than he could ever have thought it would be, he could hardly think or do anything to stop himself.  Tenn halted himself before moving; he laughed accusingly “Coming just by penetration...I don't remember raising you to be such a bad boy.” Riku looked at Tenn in an annoyed way, and went to defend himself, but was silence by a kiss by Tenn, his tongue twisted around Riku’s tongue, not letting him go until he was sure Riku knew that Tenn was more excited by the fact that Riku had come by penetration, rather than angry.

After they parted lips, Tenn began to move his hips, thrusting himself into Riku, embracing the pleasurable sensation of Riku’s insides. “You’re so hot and wet inside Riku, so good..ha..ha…the vibrator makes it even more intense…” Riku felt himself moving his hips also to match Tenn’s movement and pace. They became engrossed in each other and the feeling they both felt in the moment, Riku gripping onto Tenn and Tenn helping Riku move with him by holding his butt.

Their exited and enjoyed moans and desires of their bodies enticed them even more, as they connected. Tenn became increasingly faster and harder with each movement, they didn’t care that they were going at it raw; it felt too good to stop. “Deeper….ahh…ahhh. go…deeper Tenn-nii…moree…” Riku begged, Tenn even without listening was already making his thrusts into Riku deeper and rougher, making Riku let out the cutest moans Tenn had heard him do.

Tenn pushed Riku down on his back, not being able to calm himself down; the addition of the vibrator had made me feel much more excited than usual. Still locked together, they began a passionate kiss with Riku as he continued to fuck him. Riku’s and Tenn’s tongues interlocked and the wetness of their mouths mixed with each other, they couldn’t let each other go. The kiss steadily became messier as they continued to bang, the sounds becoming louder and hotter as Tenn drove into Riku, kissing, the squelching, the buzzing of the vibrator, the slapping of skin on skin and their moans surrounded the room.

In the heat of the moment, Tenn calls out “Riku…ah, ah, ah…I’m..cumming….”, “Me too Tenn-nii…Ha, ahhh….let…it…all…out…cum inside me…please..” Riku replied panting. Tenn’s mouth curls up into an delighted smile as he hears Riku. Then they both suddenly pause their movement and their bodies jolt, and their voices let out a harmonious “Ahhhh..” As they orgasm together, Riku cums from both his dick and ass and Tenn cums inside Riku, letting out his load in its entirety, and the one week of pent up sexual frustration he’d had. Riku felt the buzzing inside him slide out along with Tenn’s cum which leaked out of his hole, his insides had become too slippery for the vibrator to stay in. “Haha, sorry Riku, it seems I let out quite a bit” Tenn apologises as they stop moving, but still keep connected. Riku pauses before gathering his breath, his senses were coming back to normal, he remembered about the collar around his neck and the chain lying next to him, making him realised how tied up by Tenn he had become before quietly panting “It’s fine...Tenn-nii...”

As they rested and waited to get their breath back, Riku’s eyes glanced down to Tenn’s body, his shirt had come off at some point as they were fucking, he noticed how beautiful his brother truly looked from this angle, his abs contracting as he breathed in and out, the slight drizzles of sweat rolling down his body, the moonlight shining from outside the windows catching on his hair and face, making it seem like he truly was an angel. Especially now when Tenn seemed so alive and happy rather than condescending and harsh, this is the side of Tenn that he loved.

“Tenn-nii…I want you to know something…..since we’re like this now, I may as well confess…” Riku began, realising this was the perfect time for him.


	10. 10

“Before that Riku” Tenn interrupted, locking eyes with him, before drifting his eyes over the bite-marks he had left over Riku’s body. The bruising on his wrists from the ropes he’d used on him. Tenn moved his hand to touch the collar still on Riku’s neck and before picking up the chain. Looking back at Riku and continuing “I’m really sorry for what I’ve done today, I just couldn’t hold myself back, I wanted to do so much to you and I went through with it, it’s just you excite me so much…..I….I love you so much Riku, not just as a brother, but as a man, a lover. I want to keep you all to myself and let no one ever touch you again, I want to keep you prisoner in this room, locked up and only for me. I’ve tried to hold back these emotions for so long, since we were children. You’d always looked up to me, followed me around, and relied on me… but….last week…when I saw you masturbating; I couldn’t hold it back anymore…” Tenn looked down back at the chain, feeling guilty, he didn’t regret what he had done, he’d enjoying teasing, playing with Riku, and watching Riku try to escape him, it was a part of him he never wanted anyone to see. His brother had so easily broken down those walls of his desires and it had led to this. He didn’t want to think about what would now happen to their relationship now, Riku would probably reject him. Not that he could blame him.

Riku silently sat through Tenn’s speech and watched as the emotions in his eyes constantly conflicted with each other. The euphoria of the moment before had dissipated, Riku didn’t want this, he wanted to see Tenn happy again, Tenn looking at him with those fiery eyes that lusted after him, wanting him. As Tenn went to pull out of Riku and back away, Riku who had been left speechless remembered that what he was going to confess before he was interrupted. He quickly grabbed onto Tenn’s arm and stopped him.

Tenn’s eyes looked at Riku in surprise; the grip on his arm completely controlled his movements and locked him into the position he had been trying to leave. “Look, Tenn-nii….You have quite a few things wrong, you don’t need to be sorry, in fact, I’m very happy about what you did….the thing is…that Tenn-nii..I also…. love you!” Riku exclaimed. Tenn’s eyes widened in shock, ‘Had Riku just said that he loved him?’ Tenn thought to himself, his mouth fell open slightly; before realising he might have meant it as brothers. Riku feeling his strength coming back loosened his grip on Tenn’s arm and raised his hand.  He placed a finger over Tenn’s lips, stopping him from asking what type of love he meant “Yes…I mean I also love you as a lover, not just as a brother. Let me explain.”

“That day, when you said you saw me masturbating? Well…truth be told, I know it was bad of me to take advantage of my leaving work early and my friends who were worried about me, and I was trying to rest myself. However I saw something lying on the floor, that I’d gotten the other day, which I admit…. turned me on…..It was a magazine that you, Tenn-nii, had featured in on the front page, you had done a beach photo shoot. Just seeing your body, and the way you looked so um, sexily at the camera, brought forward the emotions I’d kept locked away, these feelings of love I had, I thought would never be returned by you, I thought you hated me at one point, when you left home, I was so glad when we finally made up, just being able to be with you at times was enough for me.” Riku explained, watching Tenn’s eyes open up in revelation at this confession.

Tenn’s eyes revealed the amount of happiness and the mutual understanding they now had. Even though Riku had deserved the punishment for jacking off when he was supposed to be resting, he was delighted at the fact that Riku had been so, because of him. “So you have loved me all this time?” Tenn asked as he began to blush at the realisation. “Yes, I have…I thought you would reject me if I ever told you though, so I never said anything, and nor did I want to confess when you first initially showed your love today, I was scared that you were just playing around with me…”  Riku replied also blushing in turn. Their feelings had finally connected.

“So you don’t hate me then? For doing such things to you?” Tenn questioned Riku after a moment of silence. “Haha, no, well not really, it was pretty cruel how you kept leaving me hanging though…and, um, I think…I kinda do like a bit of pain as well…haha... Looks like I’m probably the M to your S.” Riku’s words shocked Tenn. He began trying to remember how and when Riku had become such a person, ‘I’m the M to your S?’ Tenn kept mulling over in his head. ‘Had Riku always been this dirty?’ Tenn tried to think back, but could only remember Riku being the definition of the perfect child, kind, caring, never thinking of himself, knew nothing of the world, always looking forward. Had Riku always had such hidden desires, or had he, Tenn, brought this side of Riku out.

“I’m like this thanks to you Tenn-nii” Riku mentioned, his had only felt this innocent feeling of love, but now all this has happened. “I feel broken, my insides have been completely messed by up you Tenn-nii, my whole body is yearning for you, I want to stay with you now forever.  I don’t think my feelings, my body, my entire self can go back to how they were… you’re going to have to take responsibility.” Riku light heartedly accused, smiling at Tenn. Tenn realised that it was all his fault, he had done all those things to Riku, his purpose had been to break Riku and see Riku turn from this bundle of innocence to a broken mess. “Looks like I’ll have to take responsibility like you said Riku” Tenn chuckled, feeling happy he wasn’t rejected instead.

Riku rose his hands up to pull Tenn’s head down to his and kissed him on the lips lightly, sealing their love. Tenn found himself face to face with Riku, feeling the warm texture of Riku’s lips on his. He really couldn’t calm himself down at all; as he felt the lower half of his body tighten, reminding him that he and Riku were still connected. “Oh!.. I almost forgot I was still inside you Riku….well since we’re like this…” Tenn started, feeling embarrassed. “and since our feelings are mutual now.. Why don’t we go for another round before sleep?…its only coming up midnight, so we have plenty time to play more?” Tenn confessed in a questioning manner. He now waited for Riku to reply, he had no need to be forceful now. Riku was his.

“Sounds like a…very pleasurable idea…I wasn’t really feeling fully satisfied after you made love to me, you teased me way too much beforehand. So…my body is yours now, Tenn-nii, you can do anything you want with me.” Tenn struggled with the burning desire in him as Riku spoke, his smile turned up sadistically, “Don’t blame me if things get too feisty Riku, I warn you I’ll break you as many times as I can and make every part of your body remember every part of me”. Riku laughed, he didn’t actually mind this side of Tenn after all. Riku felt for the chain that was attached to him, that Tenn had dropped back next to him and placed it back in Tenn’s hands. Tilting his head, smiling as sweetly as he could “Do your worst, Tenn-nii, I’m ready for more, punish me more.”

Surrounded by the mess of toys and semen they had created, Tenn took the chain and dipped his head down so that they could kiss again, but this time it wasn’t just a passionate kiss like from before, but it was a deeper, smoother kiss that conveyed their deep feelings for each other. They had never felt more of a part of each other than they had now. That night as they continued to make love, the thoughts of what would come in the future were optimistic. They knew they’d be lots of walls to get over, how they would continue to spend more time together along with their work, as well as the secrets they would now have to keep about their relationship. But as long as they had each other, even without admitting their love openly, they were happy and content with this. 

 

_...END..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read up to this point, thank you for reading this ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it.   
> I may add extras to this one day, using different styles of play x3 I'm not sure if I'll write any more other fan fics at the moment since this was a one off, but I might do one day.
> 
> -Wintrelic


End file.
